Trato
by Jigoku no Onna
Summary: Debido al extremo acoso de sus admiradores Misaki y Usui tienen que fingir ser novios para que los dejen en paz. ¿Recordaran que solo fingen? UsuixMisaki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Maid-sama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara.

¡Konichiwa! Ne heme aqui con un nuevo fic de Maid-sama. Y ya que "Aburrimiento" tuvo buena aceptacion pues decidi que un capitulo será Lemon, aunque aun no decido de cuantos capitulos sera el fic.

¡ARIGATO! a todas las personas que gastaron un poco de su tiempo en escribirme, agregando mi fic a su lista de favoritos, etc, etc. Y un agradecimiento especial a **tainylove-cris **y **Jazz Blaz** por los consejos. Traté de corregir mis errores, espero se note.

Finalmente, si no es mucho pedir, agradeceria que si (quien sea) encuentra errores me los digan y asi poder corregirlos y mejorar.

* * *

— Esto comienza a ser odioso — exclamó Misaki tratando de controlar su ajitado corazon después de haber corrido varias calles a lo mas que le permitieron sus piernas. ¿La razon? Simple, huir de un grupo de locos chicos obsesionados por ella. Últimamente su "club de fans" habia crecido alarmantemente, cosa que solo le complicaba la vida. Para una chica "normal" seria algo alagador, el problema era que ella no era exactamente una chica "normal", clasificacion que debia a su firme odio por los hombres.

— Bienvenida a casa —la resivió su hermana menor mientras ella aun estaba recargada en la puerta principal. Ya se habia recobrado un poco pero todavía le faltaba el aire, asi que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó su madre uniendose a ellas, examinandola de arriba a bajo.

— Pues…

BACKooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo! — asi la despidieron sus compañeras después de terminar su turno en el Maid Latte.

Ahora por fin podria disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de otro dia bien aprovechado. El trayecto de regreso a casa resultaba agradable porque podia disfrutar de un poco de tiempo y silencio, cosas que le ayudaban a relajarse. Suspiró profundamente mientras se concentraba en sentir el aire fresco de la noche.

—Que hermoso — exclamó Misaki.

— Gracias

Escuchar esa voz le cortó la hermosa sensación de golpe. Lo cual despertó un "leve" enojo dirigido a la persona que le seguia, que no podia ser otro que:

—¡Usui! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Kaichou ¿esta enojada?

...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te acoso — respondió el rubio como si comentara el clima

¿Creia que podria relajarse? Pues era obvio que ya no.

Usui la miró de reojo. A diferencia de todas las otras veces que se habia encontrado "por casualidad" a Misaki, en esa ocasión sí era verdad. Terminó ahí escapando de unas locas jovencitas que lo habian seguido desde que terminaron las clases en Seika. Sus admiradoras podian ser muy insistentes.

— eh?

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido extraño. Aunque, si se ponia mas atención, podian identificar que se escuchaba como un grupo de personas corriendo.

— ¡Misa-chan!

Oh no

Después de ese euforico llamado Misaki pudo distinguir un grupo de chicos que corrian a toda prisa hacia ella, dejando tras su paso una nube de humo.

— ¿Misa-chan?

Sin darse cuenta en que momento Misaki habia desaparecido, Usui se vió inesperadamente solo a mitad del andador publico.

Bueno, era comprensible. Recordemos que él hizo lo mismo hace unas horas. Sí, tener admiradores era alagador, pero al punto en que se encontraban ellos solo era un problema. A este paso terminarian sin siquiera poder salir a la calle, eso significaba no poder ver a su Kaichou fuera de Seika y eso era algo que NO estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Debia de haber una forma para que los dejaran en paz. Y él, Usui Takumi, la encontraria.

FLASH 

— Ya veo — dijo la madre de MIsaki llevandose una mano a la mejilla mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

— Si, bueno, me voy a dormir — anunció Misa parada en el primer escalon para subir a su habitación.

En la habitación sumergida en penumbra se escuchó un largo suspiro que dejaba expuesto el cansancio de la chica acostada en la cama.

Dejando de lado los problemas que habia pasado, ese dia habia concluido bien. Habia visto a Usui, aunque solo fueran unos segundos. ¡Alto! Ella NO habia pasado la tarde deseando verlo, ni tampoco queria que asi fuera, es solo que… ella… no… queria….él…¡Ah! mejor no pensar, al parecer el cansancio hacia que su mente le jugara bromas ¡Sí, era eso!.

Se acomodó de lado para dejarse arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo. Solo necesitaba dormir y su mente dejaria de jugar con ella.

* * *

— ¡Ohayou Kaichou! — saludó Usui recargado en la entrada de Seika con su maletin en la mano. Resultaba obvio que habia estado esperando a Misaki, y es que tenia algo importante que decirle. Habia pasado la noche pensando en una posible solucion que les permitiera a ambos librarse de sus cofcof acosadores cofcof.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo una solucion a nuestros problemas — dijo Usui

La chica parpadeó un par de veces manteniendo esa expresión de no entender nada.

— Me refiero al extremo acoso de nuestros fans. Se me ocurrió una forma de librarnos de ellos. — contestó Usui a la silenciosa pregunta de Misa. — Veras, ellos solo nos dejaran en paz cuando aceptemos salir con una(o) de ellas(os), ¿cierto?

Misaki asentió

— Pues ya que ni tu ni yo estamos dispuestos a hacer eso, pero ellos insisten en que salgamos con alguien, pues…— Usui sonrió de oreja a oreja clavando sus ojos en los contrarios.

—Acaso…sugieres… que….—dijo Misaki a partes porque su cerebro no reaccionaba.

—Finje ser mi novia — propuso fianalmente Usui.

* * *

Por supuesto agradeceria infinitamente que me digan que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

¡He vuelto!. Tardé un poco ¬ ¬ pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí o.o

¡Arigato por todos sus reviews! Realmente me hacen muy feliz ñ.ñ

Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho que comentar, salvo que si me va bien en mis próximos exámenes de la felicidad talvez actualice pronto y si no pues será por que mis padres me castigaron la compu por las malas notas… pero voy a ser positiva. ñ.ñ

¡Felices vacaciones de Semana Santa!

* * *

El PRIMER BESO

¡Misaki´s POV!

Allí estaba yo; de pie, rodeada por una total oscuridad que me impedía distinguir algo más allá del perímetro que marcaba mi espacio personal. Gire sobre mis tobillos buscando algo. El sentimiento de soledad que me embargaba lograba alterarme y causaba una desesperación fatal. Busqué de aquí para allá, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. ¿Acaso no había salida? Cuando estaba apunto de dejarme caer y darme por vencida, distinguí algo. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un sentimiento de inmensa alegría me invadió el corazón. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba él, Usui Takumi. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios se curvaron y dieron vida a una radiante sonrisa. Él estaba ahí, de pie, mirando hacia un punto perdido en la nada y dentro de esa oscuridad su figura tenia un brillo inusual que me obligaba a mirarlo.

- ¡Usui! – alguien lo llamó a lo lejos. Él se movió para mirar a la persona que lo llamó. En ese momento distinguí a una mujer que se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Se veía muy feliz. Y aunque veía su larga cabellera mecerse con el trote de sus piernas, el cabello que le caía sobre la cara me impedía verle el rostro. La mujer dejó de correr al acercarse a él, y extendiendo los brazos se colgó de su cuello. Y… y entonces toda la felicidad que había sentido hacia unos minutos desapareció. De repente, mi cuerpo se entumeció, sentí mi corazón encogerse, mis ojos se bañaron en lagrimas y un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

Lo besaba, ¡lo besaba!

Ya no quería mirar, pero algo me impedía apartar la mirada. Pasados uno segundos se alejaron. Usui ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, observé sus labios separarse pero no escuche sonido alguno proveniente de ellos.

En ese instante, desperté.

¡FIN Misaki´s POV!

Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño.

Misaki se sentó en la cama, con las imágenes de lo que había visto rondándole por la mente. Llevó las manos hacia sus mejillas y las encontró húmedas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Usui no era nada suyo ¿o si?

De repente recordó algo:

¡FLASH BACK!

— ¡Ohayou Kaichou! — saludó Usui recargado en la entrada de Seika con su maletín en la mano. Resultaba obvio que había estado esperando a Misaki, y es que tenía algo importante que decirle. Había pasado la noche pensando en una posible solución que les permitiera a ambos librarse de sus acosadores.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo una solución a nuestros problemas — dijo Usui

La chica parpadeó un par de veces manteniendo esa expresión de no entender nada.

— Me refiero al extremo acoso de nuestros fans. Se me ocurrió una forma de librarnos de ellos. — contestó Usui a la silenciosa pregunta de Misa. — Veras, ellos solo nos dejaran en paz cuando aceptemos salir con una(o) de ellas(os), ¿cierto?

Misaki asintió

— Pues ya que, ni tú ni yo, estamos dispuestos a hacer eso, pero ellos insisten en que salgamos con alguien, pues…— Usui sonrió de oreja a oreja clavando sus ojos en los contrarios.

—Acaso…sugieres… que…. —dijo Misaki a partes porque su cerebro no reaccionaba.

—Finge ser mi novia — propuso finalmente Usui.

¡FIN FLASH BACK!

— Ser su novia — susurró Misaki comprendiendo todo lo que esas palabras significaban.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a la puerta de su habitación. Paseó la vista por todo su cuerpo y se detuvo por un momento en su rostro. ¿Por qué Usui la había elegido a ella? Sabía que no era fea, pero él tenia a miles de chicas babeando por él, y por sobre todas esas chicas la había elegido a ella, pero ¿Por qué?

Se pateó mentalmente por pensar en ello, jamás le habían importado ese tipo de cosas, y ahora llegaba Usui y la hacia actuar de una forma que ni ella misma se reconocía. Así pues, tratando de poner toda su atención en un tema que no involucrara al rubio, se dispuso a vestirse para la escuela.

* * *

Ese día las clases habían transcurrido bien… o eso imaginaba. La verdad es que no había puesto atención y la culpa la tenia ese condenado rubio que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Ahora mismo sus amigas debían estar preguntándose donde se había metido, cabe decir que salió como rayo del aula de clases en cuanto llegó la hora del descanso. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y para lograrlo debía estar sola. Para su buena suerte el aula donde se reunía el comité de Seika estaba vacía. Se sentó en el escritorio principal, mismo que le correspondía por ser la presidenta, y paseó la vista por los lugares vacíos de sus compañeros; pronto se aburrió por lo que colocó la cabeza en el "nido" que formaban sus brazos al cruzarlos sobre el escritorio.

Seguía recordando una y otra vez ese sueño que no la dejaba tranquila. Al mismo tiempo recordaba le preposición de Usui. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Ser su novia— dijo para si misma.

— ¿Eso es un Sí?

Escuchar su voz la sobresaltó tanto que hizo que se pusiera de pie bruscamente tirando su asiento

— ¡Usui! — exclamó

— ¿Kaichou? — dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja por el fuerte llamado.

Ella llevó una mano al pecho calmando su respiración. Cosa que no logró ya que Usui había dejado su postura en el marco de la puerta y se había acercado a ella.

— Entonces ¿es un sí? — repitió el chico acercándose mas y mas. Observó como su Kaichou retrocedía conforme él seguía avanzando, ¿pensaba huir? Oh no, no lo iba a permitir, quería una respuesta y la iba a obtener. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance la tomo de la mano y la obligó a recostarse sobre el escritorio, colocándose sobre ella para impedir así cualquier intento de escape. Se detuvo un momento detallando en las delicadas facciones de la chica y en el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas. No pudo evitarlo y curvó los labios levemente disfrutando del momento. — ¿Y bien?

La cercanía había paralizado el cerebro de la chica por lo que demoró un momento en digerir las palabras del rubio.

— Ah…yo…yo no… — ¡Aun no lo había decidido! Y teniéndolo tan cerca menos podría pensar.

Como ya era costumbre, Usui demostraba una gran habilidad para sincronizarse con los pensamientos de su amada.

— Tienes hasta el término de las clases para darme una respuesta. — dijo Usui, que había inclinado el rostro para rozar los labios de Misaki al pronunciar las palabras. Fue un leve toque, apenas perceptible, pero que ocasionó una descarga eléctrica en la chica. Se separó y salió del aula dejando a su kaichou todavía recostada en el escritorio y sin dar señales de vida. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él sonrió complacido consigo mismo, le gustaba ver todo lo que provocaba en su _casi_ novia.

Misaki se sentó en el escritorio. Rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos recordando el breve rose entre los labios de Usui y los suyos. Cerró los ojos para revivir la imagen en la mente. Entonces le vino a la cabeza una escena producto de su loca imaginación; se veía a si misma rodeada por los brazos de Usui mientras ella mantenía los propios aferrados al cuello de él, besándolo.

Su fantasía fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que daba por terminado el primer receso.

* * *

El profesor seguía hablando pero ella no lograba concentrarse en sus palabras. Su mente la ocupaba otro asunto de suma importancia. Usui le había pedido una respuesta para el término de las clases y ella aun no la tenia. Quería librarse de todos los chicos que la seguían a todas partes ¿o no? ¡Claro que si! Estaba de acuerdo con que la solución de Usui los libraría a ambos de todas esas molestias, pero… ¡Ah, ¿Porque era tan difícil?

— Misaki

Escuchó el eco de una voz llamarla y volviendo a la realidad se encontró a sus amigas, especialmente Sakura, con un semblante que denotaba preocupación.

— ¿estas bien? — preguntó Sakura

—Has estado extraña todo el día. — le dijo Shizuko ajustándose las gafas.

— Estoy bien — les respondió esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa que no le salio del todo bien. Sakura y Shizuko intercambiaron una mirada demostrando que no le creían, pero si ella no les quería decir no la iban a presionar, ya ella se los contaría cuando lo considerara adecuado.

— Entonces ¿nos vamos juntas?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa

— ¿Irse? ¿A donde?

— Pues a casa. Las clases terminaron. — respondió Shizuko.

El rostro de Misaki cambió de un gesto a otro graciosamente conforme digería las palabras de Shizuko algo parecido a: ò.O…O.O…X.X… TT-TT… ¡¿TERMINARON? ¡Todavía no, por favor, necesitaba más tiempo!

— Misaki ¿segura que estas bien? — insistió Sakura

Misa asintió sin ganas

— Bien, vámonos — apresuró Shizuko poniéndose de pie.

...

Misa caminaba de prisa jalando a sus amigas para que le siguieran el paso. Hasta ahora no había visto señales de Usui por lo que estaba un poco, pero solo un POCO relajada. Aunque la calma le duró poco, recargado en la entrada se encontraba el chico que había perturbado sus pensamientos toda la mañana.

¡Estuvo tan cerca TT-TT! Condenada suerte ¬ ¬

— ¡Usui!— exclamó una chica que se acercaba corriendo a él. Misaki se detuvo en seco mirando como Usui se movía extrañado buscando a quien lo había llamado. En ese mismo momento tuvo una fuerte sensación de _Déjà vu_. Sabía lo que seguía…

— ¿Misaki?— exclamó Sakura al ver a su amiga corriendo hacia Usui tratando de adelantarse a la desconocida. Lo logró. Sin tiempo que perder, tomó a Usui de un brazo e hizo que girara dándole la espalda a la extraña.

— A…ace…acepto — le dijo Misaki a Usui. — acepto _fingi_r ser tu novia.

Usui sonrió ignorando el énfasis en la palabra "fingir", él se encargaría de que Misaki fuera su novia en toda la expresión de la palabra. Se inclinó y sin más, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

A Misaki dejó de importarle el hecho de que sus amigas los estuvieran observando junto con varios estudiantes de Seika que salían de clases, incluso olvidó la presencia de la chica extraña, ya después averiguaría quien era. Por ahora solo le importaba las miles de sensaciones que Usui estaba despertando en ella. El contacto con sus labios era una dulce sensación de calidez, sus labios eran suaves y se movían con una facilidad indescriptible, encajando a la perfección con los propios.

Usui se separó lentamente de ella examinado el rostro de su ahora novia.

— ¿nos vamos? — le preguntó a _su_ Misaki, ella asintió con la cabeza aceptando la mano que le ofrecía su novio. Se sonrojo al pensar en esas palabras y entrelazando los dedos comenzaron a caminar juntos ignorando las reclamaciones de sus fans.

* * *

¡Nos leemos (espero que pronto ¬ ¬)!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Maid-sama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara.

¡Konichiwa! oh, creo que esta ves tardé mas que la ultima ocasión. De verdad lo siento, pero la inspiración no mas no llegaba u.u

Aun así, espero que les guste ñ.ñ

* * *

PLAN

Misaki Ayuzawa cerró con fuerza la puerta del vestidor en el Maid Latte y apoyó la espalda en ella.

Iba a matar a Usui Takumi, oh sí, y lo haria despacio, MUY despacio, para poder disfrutar cada segundo. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente, controlando el deseo de estrangular al rubio, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, más aumentaba el deseo, además, recordar lo que había pasado no le era de gran ayuda.

¡FLASH BACK!

Las calles abarrotadas de Japón dejaban claro que se encontraban en "la hora pico" del día. Por lo que avanzar en medio de esa multitud resultaba una verdadera proeza, cosa que en la estación del metro se complicaba, mas aun si vas sujetada de la mano con otra persona. Exactamente ésa era la situación de cierta pelinegra que andaba lo mas rápido que podía y que, a decir verdad, gracias al rubio a su lado que se negaba a deshacer el amarre, no era mucho.

Las puertas del metro se cerraron tras de ellos apenas entraron, por lo que la repentina aceleración la hizo tambalearse peligrosamente amenazando con terminar en el suelo, cosa que no ocurrió gracias al brazo que ciñó su cintura y la jaló hacia el rubio, provocando que su espalda quedara pegada al pecho del chico. La cercanía entre ambos la hizo sonrojar levemente, en ese momento agradeció no estar de frente a Usui. Bueno, había que ver el lado bueno, ya le había soltado la mano.

El vagón fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo y las puertas se abrieron. Sin tiempo que perder salieron, seguidos por una multitud que se dispersó rápidamente.

Misa aceleró el paso, dispuesta a correr si así conseguía llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Más fue detenida por el rubio que la había vuelto a tomar de la mano y se había plantado detrás de ella.

— ¿Quieres soltarme? —preguntó Misa dándose media vuelta para mirarlo.

— No — Usui sonrió de lado, entrelazando los dedos para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió la pelinegra. De seguir así no llegaría a tiempo.

Usui amplió la sonrisa en su rostro antes de responder

—Porque somos novios, y los novios se toman de las manos.

Fue inevitable que Ayuzawa se sonrojara. Debía admitir que sus palabras la habían descolocado un poco, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle mas motivos para que siguiera con esa fastidiosa sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que comenzó a tirar de su brazo, haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse.

— ¡No somos novios! Solo fingimos, ¿recuerdas? Además, el trato fue que solo en presencia de nuestros…hum…— divagó unos segundos en busca de la palabra adecuada —…de nuestros… "admiradores" actuaríamos como si en verdad lo fuéramos.

— Pues ahí lo tienes

— ¡Aquí no están! No tienes porque tocarme — debatió Ayuzawa, comenzaba a desesperarse.

— Pero podríamos encontrarnos con alguno — estaba claro que Usui no se iba a rendir. Eso la llevó a enarcar una ceja, no dijo nada más y se dio vuelta retomando el paso, jalando consigo al rubio. No tenía caso, discutir con Usui era una perdida de tiempo.

— Te veré del otro lado — exclamó Usui dejando a Misa en la puerta de Servicio en el Maid Latte. La pelinegra se había negado a dejarlo entrar con ella. Más por alguna razón, que aun no entendía, Usui no había reclamado nada, simplemente lo aceptó.

— ¡Misa-chan! — al entrar al vestidor se encontró con la gerente y las demás maids adentro, ya listas para empezar. Saludó a todas antes de ir a su casillero por su uniforme.

— Misa-chan, ¿porque llegaste tarde? — Misa sonrió nerviosa, dudando sobre cual seria la mejor excusa, necesitaba algo que fuera fácilmente creíble y lo más importante, que no involucrara al rubio.

— Fue p-porque…tenía que encargarme de algunos asuntos con el comité de Seika.

La dulce gerente escuchó atentamente. Cuando su empleada terminó de explicarse, y antes de hablar, ladeó la cabeza acentuando una dulce sonrisa.

—Me agrada que seas responsable como presidenta, pero si llegas tarde otra vez te descontaré un día de trabajo en tu próximo cheque. ¿De acuerdo, Misa-chan? — Y Misa no pudo hacer más que aceptar lo que decía la gerente con un tic en la ceja izquierda, después de todo, era su jefa. Además, ella no tenia la culpa, ya luego se lo haría pagar al rubio responsable.

Se encaminó a la cocina, de donde tomó una bandeja de servicio. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta que conectaba al salón donde se encontraban los clientes, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, preparándose para iniciar otro día de trabajo.

Nada más entró y comenzó a escuchar clientes llamándola. Se acercó a la mesa más cercana a la entrada, saludó a los clientes y empezó a apuntar lo que sus "amos" le pedían.

En eso estaba, cuando escuchó la campanilla sonar tras de ella, anunciando la llegada de un cliente. Se giró deprisa para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado.

— ¡Bienvenido Amo!— la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se esfumó tan rápido como apareció al ver de quien se trataba. — Usui…

El chico en la entrada sonrió por la reacción de su Kaichou. Sin dudarlo, y aprovechando que había llamado la atención de todos los presentes, se acerco a ella, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y la besó.

Escuchó con satisfacción los reclamos de los chicos, que iban acompañados por el sonido de sillas cayendo, seguramente algunos se habían puesto de pie. Con el ego por el cielo, movió las manos a la cintura de Misa presionando su delgado cuerpo con el suyo. Una eufórica exclamación de la gerente retumbó en sus oídos, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Misa moverse por su pecho en un vano intento por alejarse. Terminó por ceder y la soltó, suponía que ya había dejado claro lo que quería que todos supieran.

— ¡Kyaaaa! Ya lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! — les dijo la gerente acercándose a ellos, totalmente emocionada.

Eso no sonaba bien para cierta pelinegra que la miraba expectante.

— ¿Q-qué cosa? — preguntó

—Pues que son novios. La verdad, pienso que se habían tardado, cualquiera que los ve se da cuenta al instante de que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

Tras la gerente sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza apoyando sus palabras.

Usui sonrió agradeciendo internamente a las chicas. Ahora sólo le quedaba anunciarlo él mismo para despejar todas las dudas que les pudieran surgir a los presentes.

— Eso es lo que siempre he pensado. Misaki es la chica ideal para mí, es por eso que ahora es _mi novia_. — pronunció las ultimas dos palabras acentuando cada silaba. — Aunque me costó trabajo que lo aceptara. ¿Verdad, Misa-chan?

A Misa no le quedó más que rehuir la mirada de todos aquellos que tenían toda su atención puesta en ella. No podía contradecirlo porque, lo que Usui decía estaba logrando el efecto que había esperado al aceptar la idea de tener un noviazgo fingido. Podía escuchar a los chicos del Maid Latte lamentarse, haciéndose a la idea de que tendrían que alejarse de ella, por ser ahora una chica con compromiso.

¡FIN FLASH BACK!

Sus mejillas ardían con el recuerdo de ese beso. Más no era eso lo que la había llevado a encerrarse en el vestidor.

Oh, ese condenado extra terrestre pervertido…

¡FLASH BACK!

Después del incidente ocurrido a la llegada del rubio, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad; exceptuando las risitas de sus compañeras cada vez que le pasaban cerca, y los reclamos de los chicos pidiéndole una explicación.

Incluso había algunos que, armándose de valor, se atrevían a amenazar y retar a Usui. Él los espantaba con solo lanzarles una gélida mirada, de esas que te hacen temer por tu vida.

Misa entró a la cocina en busca de sus cinco minutos de descanso. Las demás maids entraron después, seguidas de la gerente y Usui. Estos últimos parecían tener una buena plática, especialmente por parte de su jefa.

Dudando al principio, se acercó a ellos; tenia interés en saber de qué estaban hablando, y la verdad rogaba al cielo porque no fuera sobre algo relacionado a lo ocurrido hace unas horas o cualquier otro tema que tuviera que ver con ellos dos.

—…entonces, Usui-kun, espero que mañana lleguen temprano, realmente necesito que prepares un nuevo menú para la próxima semana.

Misa suspiró aliviada

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntó una de las maids al percatarse del fuerte murmullo proveniente de los clientes al otro lado de la puerta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber la razón, porque en ese preciso instante se unió a ellos una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, que lucia un hermoso vestido azul con mucho encaje.

— ¡Aoi-chan! — Gritó la gerente al ver a su sobrino — Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Peleaste con mi hermano de nuevo?

El joven afeminado se cruzó de brazos ante las preguntas de su pariente.

— ¿Qué acaso solo puedo venir cuando tengo problemas con mi padre? — Dijo Aoi, mas no esperó respuesta — Vine porque tenia que hablar con Usui. ¿Cómo resultó?

Se concentró en la respuesta de Usui, e ignoró a las Maids que le preguntaban sobre a qué se refería.

Usui sonrió feliz

— Perfecto. Tal y como lo planeamos.

Ahora fue el turno de Aoi para sonreír complacido al saber la victoria.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — quiso saber Misa

— ¡ Aoi-chan!...

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada al ver quien entraba a la cocina siguiendo a Aoi.

Era ella. La misma chica que había visto el día que aceptó ser novia de Usui.

— ¡Konichiwa! — saludó la recién llegada — Ah, Usui-kun, tenia curiosidad por saber como había acabado todo, así que decidí venir con Aoi-chan.

— ¡Usui! — gritó Misaki, llamando la atención de todos — ¿Quién es ella?

De acuerdo, tal vez sonaba como una loca celosa y posesiva, pero no pudo evitarlo. Algo se encendió dentro de ella en el momento en que la vió.

—Es solo un amigo — le respondió Usui, disfrutando el hecho de verla celosa. Eso le decía muchas cosas.

— ¿A-amigo? — inquirió Misa por el uso del termino masculino.

—Así es. No tienes porque estar celosa — ahora era Aoi quien hablaba. — Es un amigo mío, que amablemente accedió a ayudar a Usui en su plan.

— ¿Plan? — la duda se apoderó de Misa. Usui al verla sonrió.

—Exacto. — colaboró el rubio, animando a Aoi a continuar. De cualquier forma, tarde o temprano, todo se sabría, no tenia caso seguir ocultándolo.

— Bien. Usui me dijo hace unos días que tenia una idea para que Misa aceptara, de una vez por todas, ser su novia. Para ello necesitábamos de la colaboración de una chica a la que Ayuzawa no conociera. Se lo conté a él — señaló a la chica detrás de él— y aceptó ayudarnos. Y tal parece que funcionó. Usui tenía razón al decir que la única forma de que aceptaras seria dándote celos.

Aoi sonrió complacido al mismo tiempo que el otro chico afeminado asentía apoyando a su amigo.

Mientras que escuchaba a sus amigas dándole la razón a Aoi, Misaki no cabía de la impresión.

¡Lo había planeado! ¡TODO!.¡Y ella cayó en su trampa!

Clavó sus ojos en los del rubio, deseando fulminarlo. Optó por irse del lugar, sentía las miradas de todos siguiéndola, pero las ignoró olímpicamente.

Llegó al vestidor y cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de si…

¡FIN FLASH BACK!

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Despertar ese feo sentimiento en ella solo para que aceptara salir con él. Fueran simplemente celos o algo mas, era un sentimiento horrible, que ninguna mujer debería experimentar jamás.

— Ayuzawa…— escuchó la voz de Usui al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se preocupó por responderle — Misaki…

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Abría la puerta o lo ignoraba?

…

Suspiró, sabia que aunque lo ignorara, Usui no se movería de ahí.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Usui no perdió tiempo y entró en la habitación.

Misa se rehusaba a mirarlo, por lo que con suavidad la tomó por el mentón, buscando encontrarse con esa bella mirada que tanto le gustaba.

— Perdóname. — le dijo Usui. Y cuando al fin lo miró, supo que su disculpa era sincera. — Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.

La envolvió en sus brazos con la fuerza suficiente para sentirla cerca, pero sin querer hacerle daño.

— No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor. — Misa respondió a su abrazo dejándose llevar por la calida sensación de sentirlo cerca.

— Jamás, lo prometo.

Había algo en él que, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, hacia que se olvidara de todo y todos, para solo importarle él y ella.

Pudieron haber pasado cinco, diez minutos, incluso horas y Misa no lo hubiera notado.

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, nada mas importaba.

* * *

De acuerdo, tal ves el final me quedó algo...hum...Meloso?o.O no pude evitarlo, me gusta mucho ver a Usui preocuparse por Misa, esos momentos son muy lindos ñ.ñ

Nos vemos...saludos y besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Maid-sama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara.

Antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por abandonar la historia hace años. Pasé por incidentes que pusieron mi vida de cabeza pero ahora estoy de vuelta y prometo que no volveré a dejarla. Tal vez no actualice tan rápido como quisiera pero definitivamente continuaré hasta terminar el fic por completo.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

MIENTES DEMASIADO BIEN

─ ¿Te he dicho lo bonita que te vez cuando frunces el ceño? ─ fueron las palabras que sacaron a Misaki de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban en una cafetería ambientada especialmente para parejas. Así que, como era de esperarse, la atmosfera irradiaba amor. Y no sólo eso, a donde quiera que Misaki miraba encontraba corazones: los había puestos como carpetas y centros de mesa, algunos pegados con cuidado en las paredes, otros más colgaban en varios tamaños del techo, ¡incluso los postres tenían forma de corazón!... todo junto era una gran nube de pintura roja, rosa y blanca.

Obviamente todo estaba dispuesto para proporcionar un buen ambiente para los tortolitos que se encontraban allí. Las parejas no se molestaban en ocultarse o reprimirse, se lanzaban a sus compañeros sin dudar, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Ya había visto de todo: desde parejas que ofrecían tal espectáculo que pareciera que tuvieran la intención de tragarse entre ellos, hasta los que se conformaban con tomarse de las manos y mirarse tímidamente mientras se sonrojaban…y luego estaban ellos, Usui y Misaki, que más que una pareja parecían un par de extraños. Misa lucía como si la hubieran traído arrastrando al lugar. Precisamente eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Usui había insistido en que debían mostrarse en público como pareja para hacer más creíble su situación. Ella intentó rehusarse, a su parecer ya habían cumplido con eso, ella misma puso de su parte dando su mejor actuación pero no pudo ganar contra él. Y la verdad es que no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que gastar su día libre vagando por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando podría estar encargándose de asuntos relevantes para Seika, pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, terminó aceptando. Decisión de la que en ese momento se arrepentía profundamente.

Con un suspiro tomó la pajilla de la malteada de fresa que había pedido y sorbió sin ganas mirando a través del cristal a los transeúntes. Al menos eligieron una mesa con vista a la calle, eso le daba algo qué mirar que no fuesen de enamorados.

─ Misa ─ escuchó el llamado de su compañero pero decidió ignorarlo ─ Misaki.

Su voz se volvía más demandante en cada vez. ¿Le molestaba que lo ignorara? Seguramente. No le importó. No era una chica rencorosa pero ayer por la noche se había propuesto vengarse de alguna forma. Ya había pasado una semana pero aún no olvidaba su pequeña trampa con la chica -¿o debía decir "chico"?- para conseguir que ella siguiera su juego.

─ Ayuzawa, no estoy de broma, mírame. ─ era claramente una orden. No le hubiera costado nada ignorarlo pero la postura rígida de su cuello enviaba leves punzadas de dolor por su espalda.

Aunque él intentaba no mostrar sentimiento alguno, el oscuro color de sus ojos lo delataba. Se estaba esforzando por entender la actitud de Misa para con él; desde que la había recogido ésta mañana, ella se había empeñado en mantenerse distante. ¿Tanto le molestaba salir con él? Hace unos días había descubierto éste lugar y le había parecido una buena idea traerla aquí. Creyó que sería divertido observarla interactuar en un sitio lleno de parejas, tomando en cuenta lo inocente que ella era, la experiencia prometía ser memorable. Pero, totalmente en contra de lo que esperó, ella se mostró indiferente ante todo y todos, incluyéndolo a él.

Misa estaba siendo mala, muy mala y lo sabía. Precisamente por eso, existía una gran posibilidad de que su conciencia no la dejara dormir tranquila esta noche. Sin embargo, se negaba a dar marcha atrás tan rápido porque en un caso hipotético en el que Usui y ella terminaran saliendo de verdad, no quería que pensara que podría lograr todo lo que él quisiera, al menos no a base de manipulación.

─ Quiero irme ya ─ sin esperar respuesta, Misa fue directo a la caja para pagar. Más cuando le ofreció el dinero a la cajera también lo hizo Usui, quién se había movido de prisa para estar a su lado. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

─ Yo pagaré.

─ No te estoy alegando. Estoy pagando mi parte solamente ─ dijo ella.

─ Me refiero a que yo pagaré todo ─ dijo él con firmeza. Más eso no hizo que Misa retrocediera. En su lugar, tomó una mano de la cajera, depositó el dinero y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Usui soltó una maldición antes de tomar lo que había dejado Ayuzawa, entregarle un gran billete a la encargada y seguir a su obstinada novia sin esperar por el cambio.

Ella ya había llegado a la esquina y se encontraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de señal para cruzar cuando una mano salió de la nada y la obligó a dar media vuelta. Era Usui, por supuesto.

Cuando ella lo miró, él escudriñó en la profundidad de sus ojos en busca de cualquier señal que lo guiara a la respuesta que ella parecía no querer darle.

─ En verdad estoy a punto de perder la paciencia ─ dijo él. Aseguró el agarre y la jaló con él hacia cualquier lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado. Para suerte de todos los novios desesperados del mundo existían los callejones oscuros. Esos pequeños huecos entre edificios o casas eran una verdadera bendición para los hombres.

Resultaba algo peculiar que el lugar permaneciera en calma a pesar de que justo a unos pocos metros se desarrollaba un caos. Empujó a Misa contra una pared y la acorraló con su cuerpo. Tomó como excusa la poca luz que provenía del reflejo de los rayos del sol contra el pavimento y se inclinó sobre ella procurando tener contacto pero sin presionarla.

─ Apártate ─ dijo ella empujando con ambas manos a Usui. Intentó no notar la firmeza de su pecho. Pero ¡vaya que era difícil!. La naturaleza había sido generosa con este hombre.

─ Dime qué ocurre, ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿Qué es? ¿Es sobre tu familia? ¿Tus amigas?¿Nosotros? ─ empezó a soltar una cosa tras otra sin detenerse. ─ Dime algo, no importa qué. Sólo habla conmigo ─ se mordió el labio con suavidad y agregó ─ Por favor.

Él era bueno creando grietas en su escudo pero no lograba destruirlo por completo.

─ ¿Usui?

Él la miró esperanzado.

─ Apártate.

La desilusión apareció en su rostro. Lentamente dejó que sus rubios cabellos ocultarán sus ojos y con ellos sus sentimientos.

Misa sintió el momento exacto en que él volvía puños sus manos y apretaba con fuerza. Pensó que se alejaría pero no lo hizo. En cambio puso su frente contra la de ella, acariciando con su aliento sus labios. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, mirándose en silencio y casi sin respirar, era como si el tiempo hubiera decidido detenerse.

─ Ayuzawa Misaki, eres tan obstinada que puedes ser desesperante.

Entonces se alejó. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse, el calor del día sólo le impedía pensar con claridad sobre su chica. Él estaba intentando que las cosas fueran como había querido desde el momento que se interesó por ella, sabía desde el principio que no era una chica fácil y se estaría engañando a sí mismo si no admitía que eso había sido una de las cualidades que lo atrajeron pero es que ¡en verdad era difícil!.

_Piensa Takumi,_ se dijo_, debe haber un modo de llegar a ella. _

Ella quería irse a casa y parecía mantenerse firme en ello, pero era domingo, ambos tenían el día libre y él también podía ser muy terco.

─ Sígueme.

Con una sola idea en mente, emprendió la caminata hacia su siguiente destino.

El suave repiqueteo de una campana fue lo siguiente que Misa pudo distinguir cuando Usui finalmente se detuvo. Caminaron tanto que por un segundo pensó que terminaría cruzando la ciudad de lado a lado. Mientras luchaba por recuperar el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón y conseguir inhalar el aire que sus pulmones le estaban exigiendo, miró de un lado a otro, tratando de ubicarse.

─ ¿Una dulcería? ¡¿Me has traído a una dulcería?! Ya tuve suficiente azúcar por hoy, además, esto parece muy caro ¡y ya me has hecho gastar el dinero de toda la semana!.

No es como si él fuera a dejar que ella pagara. Pero al parecer, ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de eso por sí sola. Le lanzó la sonrisa más dulce de la que fue capaz y dijo:

─ Estas haciendo que todos me vean como un novio tacaño. ¿Es esa la impresión que quieras dar sobre tu amado?

Ella intentó hablar pero él no la dejó.

─ Por que eso es lo que somos. No importa cuanto te esfuerces por hacerme creer lo contrario. Tú y yo lo sabemos y eso es más que suficiente.

Misa le respondió con la expresión mas indiferente de la que pudo lograr y se fue a mirar entre los estantes repletos de dulces. El suave aroma a azúcar invadía sus fosas nasales, había tantos tipos de dulces que estaba muy segura de que si tan solo probara unos pocos ya no se detendría.

Usui dejó que ella recorriera los pasillos a su antojo, y mientras tanto, se apresuró a encontrar lo que vino a buscar. En una de las esquinas más apartadas se encontraba una base que sostenía paletas y galletas con todas las formas y colores que se pudieran imaginar, y lo mas importante, todas tenían escritos mensajes.

Sonrió. Sus intentos de hablar cara a cara con Misa y que se expresara fallaron, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no, si ella no podía hablar tal vez por mensajes fuera mas fácil comunicarse.

Tomó las que consideró que podrían servir y agregó una más que contenía un mensaje especial. Si todo salía bien y su relación comenzaba a marchar como él lo deseaba tal vez podría darle esa paleta.

Encontró a Misa en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde observaba con mucha atención cómo una de las trabajadoras hacía algodón de azúcar. Miró encantado su expresión de asombro, sus ojos habían adquirido una luz que nunca antes había observado y por un segundo estuvo cerca de prometerle que la traería cada día si ella así lo quería. Pero no, era hora de cambiar de estrategia. Se colocó justo detrás de ella para mirar y aprovechó para acariciar el sedoso cabello castaño, lo hizo despacio, disfrutando la sensación de cada cabello. Ella estaba muy quieta, probablemente se encontraba en un tipo de shock.

─ Hora de irnos ─ susurró en su oído. Dio media vuelta e ignoró el impulso por regresar con ella y besarla. Esa chica era su más dulce tortura.

Esperó afuera a que se reuniera con él, lo cual tardó porque ella caminaba despacio, como si le costara coordinar su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba por aparecer.

─ Andando ─ dijo cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer cuando se detuvieron frente a casa de Misaki. Esperó a que ella se despidiera, porque sabía que lo haría, a su manera, claro.

─ Hum, supongo que te veré mañana ─ la puerta de la entrada chirrió al abrirla pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los de ella. Fue un beso muy fugaz que terminó tan deprisa como inició pero eso no impidió que un torbellino de sentimientos la invadiera. Sintió que debía decir algo pero él no se quedó a escuchar. Su mente volvía a estar en acción y eso la llevó a notar un ligero peso en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo sacó y supo de inmediato que era el dinero que ella obligó a tomar a la cajera en ese acaramelado café. Quiso salir en busca de Usui pero él caminaba ya calle abajo, siguiendo la misma dirección por donde los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban.

* * *

Les agradezco a todas esas lindas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review, no tienen idea de lo felíz que me hacen.

Hasta el próximo capitulo...


End file.
